


You’ll protect me from anything

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!crowley, F/M, Little loves stuffed alpacas, Little!Reader, Maka and Soul are from Soul Eater, Nonsexual Daddy Kink, established DD/LG relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Crowley finds you in your little space after you mess up your make-up.





	You’ll protect me from anything

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk - this is my first time writing a DD/LG fic, so if you don’t like this sort of thing - please don’t read it. Also this covers "daddy kink" for Kink Bingo.

Everything was perfect for Crowley’s return.**  
**

Everything except for you. 

You were wearing a brand new purple dress littered with flowers, black stockings, and a pair of heeled boots. Your leather jacket was hanging on the back of the door, and you were staring in the mirror. Your hair was curled just right but you were putting the finishing touches on your make-up. You puckered your lips and smacked them together, but the shade was all wrong. You threw the tube of lipstick in the trash can and hastily wiped it off on the back of your hand before you darted out of the bathroom that the two of you shared. 

“I just wanted to look nice for daddy.” You wiped away a tear that fell down your cheek as you slipped into the one room where you could always be your true little self. You took a seat in the middle of your pillow pile on the floor, took a deep breath and pulled your purple stuffed alpaca into your arms, hugging it gently to your chest. “I think he would’ve liked it, Soul. Daddy always compliments me when I’m fully made up.” You sniffled and pulled your stuffy away with a small giggle. “Soul, you can’t say things like that! No, if I tell daddy that - he’ll spank me and I’ve been a good girl all day.”

–

“Kitten, where are you? I have a surprise for you.” He snapped into the bedroom, expecting to find you there with a dark purple gift bag dangling from his fingers. Crowley sighed to himself as he placed your present on the bed and wandered into the bathroom. “Y/N?”

Your make-up was spread out all over the counter but what surprised him was the full tube of lipstick was in the trash. The only time you threw something away was when it ran out. “Little one, where did you go?” He mumbled to himself and as if a lightning bolt hit him, he knew where you were hiding. He walked back into the bedroom and headed towards a set of black sliding doors. Crowley gently knocked on the door that was opened a crack. 

“Go away!” 

He slid the door open and stepped into the adjoining room that was painted lavender. “You know I can’t do that little one.” He approached you calmly as you buried your face into the side of your stuffed alpaca. “After finding the bathroom in such a mess, I thought I’d find you here.” 

“I’ll clean it up later, I promise.” You muttered into Soul’s side as your eyes darted up at Crowley. 

“Sweetheart, will you look at me?” You shook your head as he took a seat on the carpet in front of you. Crowley put his hand on your stuffed alpaca, and lowered it gently so that he could see your face. You whined as his hand moved up your arm and rested on your cheek. “Darling, what happened?” His thumb rubbed at the smear of lipstick at the corner of your mouth and you pouted.

“It’s not pretty like the picture.”

“Darling, look at me okay?” You lifted your head and looked Crowley in the eye with a frown on your face. “You’re gorgeous with or without make-up.” 

“That’s not the point, daddy. And it’s not nice to lie.” 

"I might be a liar kitten, but I would never lie to you." 

“Daddy, do we have to go out tonight?”

“We don’t have to leave Hell if that’s what you want.” You nodded with a smile growing on your face.

“Daddy,” You lifted your arms up and smiled shyly, “will you pick me up?” Crowley stood up and nodded as a smile graced his face. He picked you up and settled you on his hip as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He rubbed a hand up and down your back and you rested your forehead on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, princess.” You giggled into his neck as the two of you reached the sliding door. “What’s so funny, little one?”

“It’s silly, daddy.” 

“What is it?”

“I’m just happy that we can spend time together like this. I miss you when you’re gone.”

“I always miss you when I’m gone.” Crowley gently placed you down on the edge of the bed and kissed the top of your head. “You’ve been such a good girl and do you know what good girls get?”

“Presents?” 

Crowley stroked your cheek gently. “That’s right, good girls get presents and daddy brought you something that he hopes you like.” You giggled as Crowley rested his back against the headboard, and you sat between his open legs.

“Can I - no wait, may I open my present?” You looked over at the purple bag setting at your feet. 

“Go ahead princess.” Crowley watched as you leaned forward to grab a hold of the bag handles and cheered when you finally grabbed ahold of it. Tissue paper was tossed aside as you glanced into the bag and small gasp of excitement left your lips. You carefully removed the rainbow alpaca bookbag from the bag and hugged it against your chest. 

“Daddy where - it’s so cute and fluffy - where’d you find him?”

“Daddy was upset after visiting a couple of friends, so instead of coming straight home, he snapped himself to a toy store so he could buy a present for the one person who could cheer him up.” You stood on your knees and shuffled over to Crowley. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and hugged as tight as you could. 

“Now if I go on trips with you, I can put my important items in… Maka! Soul, won’t be alone now daddy!!!” Crowley chuckled and kissed the top of your head. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome, pumpkin. Does my little one want to change into her pajamas and have a movie night with Daddy? We can watch whatever you want.” You squealed in happiness as Crowley snapped his fingers and instead of his usual black suit, he was in a pair of black silk pajama pants and no shirt. 

“Ohhh daddy’s all comfy, now it’s my turn.” Crowley smiled as he snapped his fingers and you were in your favorite oversized nightshirt and a pair of underwear. “Labyrinth first, okay?”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” 

“Of course I can, daddy. You’ll protect me from anything.”


End file.
